Birds
by Host312
Summary: We used to be best friends, like two little doves; innocent and sweet. We did everything together. But a terrifying storm tore us apart. We were no longer two little doves; innocent and sweet. This was the beginning of our tragic tragedy.


**Hi Host312 here,I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight.**

**Birds**

We used to be best friends, like two little doves; innocent and sweet.

Next to a lively tree; full of leaves and birds singing, we would sit on our red rail, humming.

Flying and soaring in our dreams, we would stare out into the clear blue sky.

We did everything together; sometimes we even spoke in sync.

We were like two little doves; innocent and sweet. People use to say we would be friends forever but things change, like the ever moving sky.

* * *

><p>After we joined school, we started to grow apart; spending less time with each other as we chose separate groups.<p>

We started to change; you became a peacock as you changed your style, fanning out your plumage of tail feathers.

Turning into an unmoving nightjar, I faded amongst the leaves of people.

The wind howled as we sat on the rail on our hill, the clouds were grey as it lashed down with rain as you told me you did not want to be my friend.

Falling from the tree, gently, landing in my hand was a lonely leaf.

That was the start of our tragedy.

In the corridor, we only nodded to each other or said a small hi.

But a twist changed our friendly truce for more than a while.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, we were no longer two little doves; innocent and sweet.<p>

Racing in the crying wind, we slowly transformed into a sly sparrow hawk and a swift sparrow.

Tearing each other apart like a predator and its prey.

You no longer smiled when we crossed paths; you just glared as you walked by with your flock.

It started as snobby comments; that was for the first few months.

As time passed, slowly, it got more physical.

It turned into your congregation of friends subtly blocking me into a corner as you sharpened your beak as you prepared to eat me, like a vulture hovering over its dying victim.

Sometimes you would strike me with your almighty claw.

I often came out black and blue but I never attempted to spread my wings and fly away or cry out for help.

That was because I still hoped for something that hadn't come back.

Even after the day, when you pushed me down the stairs, I still held onto the naïve belief that maybe you would swoop in and save me.

* * *

><p>It was not until I found myself sitting with a therapists, crying my eyes out, that I realized the truth.<p>

Next time I saw you, I attempted to stand up to you.

It did not work all.

You attacked me like an owl hunting at night.

Terror filled your eyes as you and the hounds fled the scene.

I cannot remember how long I lay there struggling to breathe.

Muffled voices came into my hearing as someone shook my shivering form.

Flashing lights and yelling followed quickly; I blacked out after that.

I remember waking to a beeping noise as I lay in a rubber bed in a hospital room.

When I asked what happened, they said they found me in the snow at the top of our hill.

They told me I was suffering from hypothermia and had multiple broken bones.

Even after that I never revealed that it was you, no matter how hard they pressed.

I don't know why I did maybe it was because our old friendship mattered more to me.

* * *

><p>For weeks, I replayed the scene in my head, thinking about if I told the truth, the pain would disappear.<p>

But my mouth remained sealed.

Gradually, I turned into the dark eyed junco; a small bird that is silent as can be that not a word escaped me.

I kept to the ground, even when I felt like admitting the truth, foraging for a subject that didn't end or begin with who did this? When they tried to bribe me with gifts, I held my head high.

Lying, when I said I didn't recognize you as if I was a blind hatchling.

Not like they believed me.

I guess I thought you would do it again if I did.

When I returned to school you never ever tried to apologize, for now you were no longer a dove; sweet and innocent but a buzzard hovering above.

* * *

><p>I forced myself to believe our friendship had never existed, like a feather in the breeze.<p>

Discarding anything that connected us together into an old, torn box, I placed it in the back of my wardrobe, slamming the door shut.

Refusing to bring you up, I made a story about being mugged by a man in a mask and rehearsed it to the dot and so whenever someone asked me, it would flow off my tongue like a hummingbird singing its song.

Whenever I crossed your path, I kept my head down.

Instead of visiting our hill, I walked the long way home.

Making sure I avoided you like a pheasant hiding from a poacher.

We were no longer two little doves; innocent and sweet.

You had become a sly hawk and I became a sorrowful bird.

The day I walked out of school for the final time; I was relieved.

Finally, I was free from your vicious claws.

* * *

><p>It was many years later when I heard what happened to you.<p>

A tear dropped down my cheek, I don't know why.

The happy memories of our childhood flew back; they weren't tainted by the blood of our evil past.

Pushing all the boxes out of the way, I dragged out a dusty, torn box.

Reaching inside the tattered box, I pulled out a scrapbook.

The pictures of the good times pasted each page.

At the back page was a pressed flimsy, frail, faded leaf; it was the leaf off that tragic day.

For the first time in forever, I found myself perched on our rusty red rail with the fragile leaf in my hand.

A couple of leaves, aimlessly, dangled from the now lifeless tree.

The motionless wind wailed through the branches.

Releasing the leaf, I watched it fly like a bird being freed from captivity.

Staring out into the cloudy sky, I hoped to see two little doves finally flying happily in their dreams.

**Sorry it's short but it was better this way, I had tried a longer version. **

**I let you decided who's POV it is from.**

**Tell me what you think and whether you want this to be expanded into a full story or not.**

**Please review.**

**Host312x**


End file.
